


Oswald's First

by JokesterWrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokesterWrites/pseuds/JokesterWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a whim, you invite Oswald home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oswald's First

**Author's Note:**

> From my Tumblr Kink Challenge - First Time (Oswald's)

“Lou! I want you to met someone.“ Maroni shouted as he walked through the door of the kitchens. Some of the staff hurried out of his way, while others eyed him and his companion curiously before continuing with their tasks at hand.

Oswald stopped washing the dishes and watched carefully as Lou came out of the private backroom to the main kitchen. Maroni was waiting impatiently, his arm slung around the shoulders of a young woman wearing chef’s whites. Oswald eyed her speculatively. She was short with her hair tucked up into her cap, and a stiffness in her shoulders. Despite the casual smile on her face, it didn’t reach her eyes and she looked exceedingly uncomfortable in Maroni’s presence, as though this was the last place she wanted to be.

"This here is the best pastry chef in town. Makes cannoli like you wouldn’t believe. She’s going to work here now.” Maroni gave her ass squeeze, causing her to jump slightly, an angry blush crossing her cheeks. “I trust you to have my favourites for when I come by.”

“Of course Don Maroni.” She replied stiffly, a fleeting look of anger flashing in her eyes.

He laughed and pointed a finger at Lou. “Take good care of this girl here. I love her. I love her food. She knows the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach. Now to business!” and with that Maroni disappeared into the back with Lou. The woman watched him leave with an unreadable expression on her face.

Oswald almost didn’t catch her next words.

“A knife works too.”

“Excuse me?” Oswald asked, a shiver of delight passed through him.

She turned to him, her gaze uncommonly hard, “A man’s heart. It can be reached with a knife through the 5th and 6th ribs. Excuse me.” She moved away to get acquainted with the head chef.

Oswald watched her go. “Oh my murderous dove, I think we’ll get along quite well.” He was absolutely fascinated by her.

x.x

You thought your harsh words regarding Maroni may have scared the somewhat charming dishboy away, but instead he courteously asked to join you for drinks one evening after work. It had been a enjoyable night together. He seemed more than just a dishboy, there was a keen sense of power and hunger that lay behind his gaze when he spoke of Gotham city. Not to mention unusual good looks.

You asked him to walk you home.

He readily agreed. “Not at ease in Gotham?” He asked you, slipping your hand into the crook of his arm comfortably. Gotham’s night sounds had obviously long since ceased to bother him. A true Gothamite then. “I am usually at ease here. It’s just been a bit of a change lately.” you admitted, leaning into his warm presence, “Gotham has turned quite a bit darker since the Wayne’s were killed.”

The rest of the walk was in comfortable silence, just the soft tap of your shoes against the concrete sidewalks. You were enjoying this. Oswald felt comfortable and safe to you.

"Well this is me.” You gestured at the apartment building they had stopped by. He bid you goodnight and went to turn away. Making a split decision, you reached out and touched his sleeve. “Oswald, would you stay with me? I don’t want to be alone.” Your eyes were pleading with him, and he paused weighing his options carefully.

You waited on baited breath.

x.x

Oswald couldn’t believe it. You had asked for him to stay with you. In your apartment…

“Of course. I’d hate for such a lovely lady as yourself to be alone.” Oswald’s heart was racing. He had never done this before. He had never been asked into a single woman’s apartment, nor had he been lead by the hand into bed where he lay stiff as a board on his side next to you, unsure of what was acceptable. He felt unprotected in just his boxers and his undershirt. Though you were equally undressed in a oversized t-shirt and a pair of itty bitty shorts which he tried to ignore. The temptation of sliding his hands over your skin was too much. It wouldn’t be very courteous of him.

He’d imagined this alone at night, where he would experience sex for the first time. He’d seen enough dirty magazines and heard enough stories to know the basics. But would tonight be his first time? He hadn’t properly kissed anyone before, let alone had any kind of sexual relations with another person. In fact, the last time he had been kissed it was in elementary school when they’d played a game of truth or dare. One of the girls had been dared to kiss him on the lips. She’d done so quickly and then shouted, "Ew” before running off, laughing with her friends. Oswald initially had felt hurt over this, but he always remembered the soft feeling of her warm lips pressed so quickly against his. How nice it had felt.

He startled slightly when you curled up beside him, your hand on his tugging him to wrap it around your waist. He settled it there, spooning carefully around your body, his heartbeat starting to race in his chest. You could feel it against your back and you smiled slightly to yourself.

Coyly you stretched, ‘accidentally’ brushing your bum back against his groin. Oswald shifted at this new feeling. Did you mean to do that, he wondered, a faint hope rising in his chest.

He didn’t have to wonder long. Again you gently rubbed back against him and guided his hand under your t-shirt to glide along your bare skin. Oswald’s breath shuddered and he let it out slowly against the back of your neck, tickling the hairs there. His hands hesitantly slid over your hips and stomach, stroking your soft skin. He nuzzled his nose against your neck, taking in your scent. It was intoxicating, all these new sensations. Blood was rushing to his loins, and he ignored his mother’s voice in his head, berating him about painted ladies. This was his moment, he was going to take it.

Oswald’s hips gave a tentative thrust against the curve of your ass, you could feel his hardening cock pressing against you. Encouraging him, you let out a breathy moan and pushed back. Your hand placed itself over his and lead it’s way up to your breast. He gently kneaded at your flesh, thumb flicking experimentally over your hardening nipple.

He let out a soft groan and shifted behind you. You turned to face him, entranced by the sight you saw. His face was flushed around the cheeks, freckles standing out across them. Crystalline eyes were darkened by widening pupils and his mouth was begging to be kissed. You leaned in to do just that. It wasn’t perfect. He turned his head and bumped noses with you. He was unsure as you pressed your lips to his, opening your mouth to let your tongue run across his bottom lip, asking for entrance.

You hitched a leg over his hip, allowing his closer access to thrust against you. Your body was tingling with heat and want. Before you went any further though, you had to ask.

“Oswald, is this you first time?”

The gorgeous body next to you stilled, his blush deepening. Oswald wouldn’t met you eyes and a soft, “Yes” was all the answer you needed.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” You whispered to him, hands stroking along his arms. You let them slide up into his hair, your touch gently asking him to look at you. “Do you want this to be your first time? I don’t want to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

Oswald swallowed his fear of rejection, “I want this.”

“Okay. You can change your mind at any time.” You reassured him, sealing your promise with a soft chaste kiss. You moved to straddle him while grasping the end of your t-shirt to tug it over your head. He stared at the view before him, a pleased smirk creeping up his face as he brought his hands up to caress your breasts.

“You could kiss them if you’d like.” You suggested, smiling at his surprised glance. He was a quick learner though. You thought he might be.

Oswald leaned forward, hands clasped around your ribcage as he attended to kissing and licking at your nipples. The feeling was electrified by your hands roughly pulling through his scalp. You tugged at his hair and he accidentally nipped your sensitive bud. A wanton sound escaped from your lips and he quickly apologised, “I’m sorry - I,”

You brushed aside his apology and kissed him hungrily, pressing him back into the bed. “No apologies” You muttered between kisses. “Now let’s get rid of this shirt.”

He hastily pulled it off and following your lead, removed his boxers. He felt a little embarrassed, his cock was jutting proudly against his hips, precum already glistening on it’s head. You gave him a seductive smile as you unwrapped a condom. Trailing your nails down his chest, you moved to slip the condom on and take him in your mouth.

“You don’t need to— oh…” Oswald had to close his eyes. The sensation of your warm wet mouth over his cock was too much. He could feel your tongue swirling around the head, before bobbing to take as much as you could in. What wouldn’t fit in your mouth was soon encased by your hand, stroking and caressing, reaching under to clasp his balls.

Your other hand reached between your own legs to tease your soaking cunt. Your moans vibrated along his cock and Oswald could feel an unusual tightening in his balls.

“I - I think - I’m going to…” At those words you quickly backed off. You wanted him to cum for the first time between your thighs.

“No you are not, ” You said firmly. Oswald swallowed and nodded, eager for those sensations again. “You’re going to come here and fuck me.” You lay back on the bed, opening your legs suggestively. His eyes were drawn to your center and desire flooded them.

He awkwardly place himself between you and gave a thrust. You gently guided him to your core, allowing him to press his length into you properly.

Oswald panted. This was.. this was unlike anything he’d ever felt before. He thought that having his cock in your mouth had felt amazing, but it was nothing compared to the tight heat he was currently encased in. His hips gave a few experimental clumsy thrusts before he found a pace that suited them. The sound of your bodies meeting over and over again was music to his ears. You reached between the pair of you to tease your clit, stimulating it quickly until your orgasm hit.

Oswald’s eyes opened wide, watching your face contort into one of utter bliss. He could feel your walls tightening around his cock. That was the moment. He couldn’t hold back his own release, even if he tried. He thrust deep into the constricting waves and let out a gasping grunt.

“Yes!” You sighed beneath him. He collapsed on his hand and buried his face into your chest as he attempted to regain his breath. You ran your fingers through his hair lazily as you came down from your own high.  
“How was that for a first time?”

It took Oswald a few moments to gather his speech. “Thank you. That was amazing.”

You brought his face up to kiss him softly, your thumb gently stroking over his flushed cheek. You loved that you brought that colour to his face. “We can always go for round two later. I wouldn’t mind showing you a few things.” you commented, teasing him.


End file.
